


Every Time

by kiwanisgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwanisgirl/pseuds/kiwanisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every single time you tell someone you love them - you bring a little light into the world. Every single time you do something: the world changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to A Moment in Time, which you can find on my profile.  
> This is still in the works and not beta'd, so if you notice any mistakes, please comment to let me know. Or just comment because you're awesome!

Rain pounded against the window and the sky seemed to darken more, if that was even possible. The trees swayed dangerously and you could hear a thump as a branch broke the picnic table in the backyard. It was exactly how everyone was feeling today.

Remus sighed heavily as he leaned against the doorway of the library. Today was going to be completely miserable.

He watched her as she continued to stare out into the dark at her favorite window. Even today, such a horrible day, she was beautiful. Hair up in a messy bun, a black dress with a blue ribbon around the waist, and no makeup. Beautiful.

Remus walked slowly towards and stopped at her back. “Hermione, it’s… it’s time to go.”

Hermione turned slowly, eyes brimming with tears and nodded once. He put his arm around her waist and they slowly crossed the room to go into the hallway.

There, Ron and Harry waited silently, dressed in black suits and incredibly solemn. Without speaking, they replaced Remus and began to guide her to the front door.

Once gone, Ginny entered the hallway with her mother, father, and elder brother Charlie. “Today is going to be horrid,” she whispered, shrugging on a coat and grabbing an extra for Hermione. “Horrid.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Everyone stood, shocked, as she threw her body down into the mud – wailing. It was raining even harder now and she was covered in grime.

“Mummy!” She shrieked, hugging the headstone. No one could tell where the tears stopped and the rain began.

Ginny stood under the black umbrella, clinging to Harry with hot tears sliding down her cheeks as she watched her friend. Harry shook violently. Molly had slumped earlier in the morning and had to be taken home by Arthur and Charlie. Ron supposed she knew how this felt – this pain.

Ron was kneeling behind his pseudo – sister, wishing he could hug her pain away, but knowing that it would make everything worse.

“Daddy!” She screamed, digging her nails into his name carved into the rock. “Daddy!”

Remus watched with a broken heart as Hermione clung to the headstones of her mother and father. They had been there for over an hour, when he decided to do something. Pushing forward before he could change his mind, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled.

“No,” Hermione shrieked, gripping the headstone firmly. “No! I can’t leave them again! Mummy!”

Remus kept an arm around her waist and lunged forward to untangle her grip. “Hermione, we have to go now!”

“NO!” The scream made him freeze and she ripped away from his grip. “No,” she cried softly. “Leave me alone…”

Ron kneeled, completely shell-shocked for a moment before reality caught up with him. Leaning forward, he grabbed her wrists tightly and shoved her body into Lupin’s waiting arms. By now she was sobbing quietly into her hands.

“Let her go,” Harry called from his place beside Ginny – stomach churning wildly. “Let her say goodbye!”

“She has to leave,” Remus responded as he stood, hugging her to his body. “We can come back, but we have to go now.”

“I’m so sorry,” Hermione whispered brokenly before they disappeared.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Shutting the door as quietly as she could, Ginny collapsed into Harry’s waiting arms – completely out of it. “She’s asleep now, thankfully,” she whispered, glancing at Remus and Ron.“It took forever for her to fall asleep, but it worked. I’m going to rest too,” she kissed Harry lightly and walked down the hallway towards her own room.

“I’m gonna get some tea, want to join me?” Harry offered, heading towards the store. As Ron followed, Remus slipped out of sight.

He was in her room. He had never been in her room before. It was so – Hermione, he decided, glancing around. There was a shelf against the far wall filled with books. A desk covered in parchment. Her comforter was a midnight blue and her head just barely peaked out from under it.

“Lay with me,” she whispered hoarsely, pushing back the blanket. “Please… Remus…”

He was there in a flash – toeing out of his shoes and throwing his t-shirt to the floor. He pushed against her and then pulled her body against his. “I love you,” he whispered against her ear.

She sighed deeply and felt relaxed for the first time all evening. “I know… Remus, I love you too…” And in that moment he knew – everything would be alright in the end.


End file.
